


Репетитор-киллер Гин-сан!

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Шинпачи узнаёт, что является наследником мафиозного клана.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Репетитор-киллер Гин-сан!

Простой японский школьник Шимура Шинпачи, как всегда опаздывая, спешил в школу. Во рту у него был зажат тост, в лучших традициях всех школьных аниме. Шинпачи был круглым сиротой и жил один, вопреки логике и нормам ювенальной юстиции, поэтому никогда не успевал позавтракать.   
– Чаоссу! – сказал кто-то противным писклявым голосом.  
Такой голос ожидаешь услышать от карикатурного анимешного чибика, но перед Шинпачи стоял вполне себе взрослый молодой мужчина в белом костюме. Шляпа у него тоже была белая, с синей лентой, и он бы выглядел очень представительно, если бы не жёлтая детская соска, висевшая у него на груди. «Ну вот», тоскливо подумал Шинпачи, «ещё один псих появился в нашем благословенном Кабукимори».  
– Шимура Шинпачи? – сказал мужчина с соской, обвиняюще наставив на него палец.   
– Д-да…   
– Привет, – незнакомец вальяжно помахал ладонью. – А я всемирно известный репетитор-киллер Реборн. Но все зовут меня Гин-сан.  
– Ничего общего же! И, постойте… что значит, «киллер»?  
– То и значит, – отозвался Гин-сан утомлённо, – ну что ты как маленький. Я – киллер, а ты – наследник могущественного мафиозного клана, чему тут удивляться.  
– Ага, – сказал Шинпачи. – Ясно. Я бы с удовольствием поиграл с вами, но я опаздываю в школу, так что, до свиданья.  
И он припустил со всех ног, подальше от психа с соской. Гин-сан задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед, а потом негромко позвал:  
– Садахару.  
С широких полей его шляпы сползла белая ящерка, упала ему в ладонь и превратилась в бумеранг. Гин-сан подкинул бумеранг в руке и мастерским замахом отправил вслед быстро удаляющемуся школьнику.  
Бумеранг подсёк Шинпачи под ноги, заставив пропахать землю носом, описал дугу и вернулся в руку Гин-сана, по пути трансформировавшись ещё раз.  
Когда Шинпачи, отплёвываясь от пыли, кое-как приподнялся на локтях, Гин-сан стоял прямо перед ним, наставив на него деревянный меч серебристо-белого цвета.  
– Ну как, – спросил он, – будешь слушать, что я говорю, или мне тебя избить для начала?  
Шинпачи посмотрел на меч. Меч посмотрел на него кавайными чёрными глазками. Шинпачи взвизгнул и отрубился.  
– Слабак, – сказал Гин-сан, – но ничего, я сделаю из тебя мужика, вот увидишь.

Окита Сого в пафосной позе стоял на холме, с которого открывался вид на раскинувшийся внизу город.  
– Мва-ха-ха, – сказал Окита без выражения, – трепещи, Кабукимори!  
Получилось не очень впечатляюще. «Трепещи, Япония!» или «Трепещи, Земля!» звучало бы намного лучше, но Окита решил не комплексовать по этому поводу. В конце концов, он только три дня назад сбежал из тюрьмы, и замахиваться на весь мир было пока рановато. Окита вынул из кармана ежедневник, полистал и сверился со своим планом. План был прост и гениален: «1) найти место под штаб-квартиру; 2) найти себе рабов; 3) найти наследника могущественного мафиозного клана и завладеть его телом; 4) устроить Апокалипсис». Окита убрал ежедневник, закинул на плечо базуку и прогулочным шагом направился в сторону ещё не подозревающего о своей ужасной участи Кабукимори.

– Итак, – сказал Гин-сан, вальяжно закинув ноги на стол. – Проверим, как ты усвоил информацию. Перескажи всё своими словами.  
– Я наследник главной мафиозной семьи, Вонголы, – послушно повторил Шинпачи. Увидев, как меч превратился сначала в ящерку, а потом в сигару, которую Гин-сан в данный момент курил, он начал относиться к ситуации философски. – Хотя я не понимаю, как простой японский школьник вроде меня может быть наследником итальянского клана.  
– Всё просто. Первый Босс к концу жизни переехал жить в Японию, наплодил детишек и дал начало твоему роду. Первый Босс был великим человеком, харизматичным, умным, сильным – настоящим лидером. Вы с ним совершенно, абсолютно, полностью… не похожи.  
– Ты меня оскорбить хочешь, что ли?!  
– Короче, ты пока что не то, что до Первого не дотягиваешь, ты и в Десятые не годишься, – как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Гин-сан. – Поэтому нынешний босс, Девятый, нанял меня, чтобы я натаскал тебя.  
– Не нужно меня…  
– Ты же отстающий в школе, да?  
Шинпачи пожал плечами. На нём были все дела по хозяйству, так что на домашнее задание времени уже не оставалось.   
– И по жизни неудачник.  
– Я бы попросил! – возмутился Шинпачи.  
– И девчонки тебе не дают.  
Шинпачи едва не умер от смущения.  
– Вообще-то… – выговорил он, кое-как отдышавшись.  
– Ну?  
– Есть одна девочка, – прошептал Шинпачи. Перед внутренним взором встало милое личико Оцу-тян.  
Гин-сан хлопнул ладонью по столу.  
– Она будет твоей, обещаю. Да что она, все красотки будут у твоих ног, когда станешь Боссом. А пока...  
– Гин-сан! – прокричали от входной двери. – Ты тут?  
К удивлению Шинпачи, знаменитый киллер вздрогнул и убрал ноги со стола. И сигару убрал, и вообще как-то разом побледнел.  
– Проклятье, – пробормотал он, – как она меня нашла?  
Дверь гостиной распахнулась от удара ногой и на пороге возникла красивая темноволосая девушка в элегантном платье.  
– Вот ты где, – сказала она с хищной улыбкой. – Почему не встречаешь гостей?  
– Э… – проблеял Гин-сан, – это Отае, по прозвищу Ядовитый Скорпион. Она э… моя напарница.  
– Которую ты подло бросил в какой-то дыре под Мадридом, – заявила Отае. – Привет, малыш.  
– Здрасьте, – с готовностью отозвался Шинпачи.  
Следом за Отае на пороге возник здоровый небритый мужик в тёмных очках, одетый в пятнистый костюм коровы. Хвост и рожки прилагались.  
– А это?.. – осторожно спросил Шинпачи.  
– Мадао, – басом сказал мужчина, втаскивая в комнату несколько чемоданов и дорожных сумок.  
Гин-сан поморщился.  
– А его ты зачем с собой привела?  
Отае пожала плечами.  
– Кто-то же должен нести мои чемоданы.  
– Это Мадао, – сказал Гин-сан Шинпачи. – Пятилетний киллер из семьи Бовино.  
– Пятилетний? – повторил Шинпачи.  
Гин-сан постучал себя кулаком по лбу.  
– В плане умственного развития, – пояснил он.  
– Итак, – весело сказала Отае, – вы, наверное, проголодались, мальчики? Давайте-ка я что-нибудь приготовлю.  
– А вам не сложно?  
– Ну что ты, Шин-чан, – Отае потрепала Шинпачи по голове, – я обожаю готовить.  
Смущённый Шинпачи даже не заметил, как Гин-сан и Мадао по стеночке пытаются выбраться из гостиной.  
– Куда собрались? – окликнула их Отае уже совсем другим, стальным, тоном. – Ну-ка быстро на кухню мыть руки!  
– Есть, мэм! – пробормотали Гин-сан и Мадао каким-то похоронным тоном.  
Шинпачи такое поведение показалось странным. Ему ещё предстояло узнать, почему Отае называют «Ядовитым Скорпионом».

– Эй, ты!  
Голос был девчачий, и Шинпачи нехотя обернулся. Обычно девочки обращались к нему только для того, чтобы напомнить о дежурстве или попросить выполнить какую-нибудь работу. Тем удивительнее, что его окликнула новенькая – Кагура, ученица по обмену из Китая.   
– Ты ко мне обращаешься? – на всякий случай уточнил Шинпачи.  
– Ну ты ведь Десятый Босс Вонголы, или как? – спросила Кагура.  
Шинпачи не нашёлся с ответом. Десятым Боссом он стал всего пару дней назад, и пока не был готов болтать об этом с незнакомыми людьми.  
– Йо! – Гин-сан сидел на заборе с таким видом, как будто с самого начала там находился.  
– О, так ты и есть знаменитый киллер Реборн? – воскликнула Кагура. – А ты совсем не такой страшный, как о тебе говорят. Буду звать тебя Гин-чан.  
– Ничего же общего! – возмутился Шинпачи. – И вообще, вы что, знакомы?  
– Понаслышке, – ответил Гин-сан. – Кагура известна в кругах мафии как Дымовая Бомба.  
– Потому что сражается динамитом, – понимающе кивнул Шинпачи.  
– Нет, просто взрывается легко.  
– Не отвлекайся, когда я с тобой разговариваю! – выпалила Кагура, подтверждая своё прозвище. – Я хочу стать твоим подчинённым.  
– Что? – Шинпачи растерялся. – Но зачем?  
– Это же просто, – снисходительно ответила Кагура. – Ты будущий босс Вонголы и ты слабак. Я стану твоей правой рукой, буду всеми командовать, и мне никогда больше не придётся самой зарабатывать себе на жизнь.  
– Отлично, ты принята, – заявил Гин-сан.  
– Ура! И я буду его Правой Рукой?  
– Да хоть левой ногой, – Гин-сан равнодушно поковырял пальцем в ухе. – Мне всё равно.  
– Постойте! – Шинпачи посмотрел сначала на одного, затем на другую. – Зачем мне подчинённые?  
– Затем, чтобы защищать тебя в бою, конечно же.  
– Каком таком бою?  
– Нуу, – протянул Гин-сан, – неважно. Главное, что начало положено, теперь осталось найти ещё пятерых.  
– Почему пятерых? Ты что-то не договариваешь!  
– Хм, – сказал Гин-сан, – а вон там разве не Терракадо Цу идёт?  
– Где? – Шинпачи поспешно обернулся, но тут же стух. – Это не Оцу-тян, это Кацура из параллельного. И он парень.  
– Да ну? – удивилась Кагура. – С такими то патлами?  
Шинпачи пожал плечами. Кацура Котаро был лучшим учеником школы и к тому же спортивной звездой. Он одинаково легко решал сложные тесты и отбивал кручёные подачи, был красивым и дружелюбным и пользовался огромной популярностью. Иными словами, в иерархии средней школы он находился на самой вершине, в то время как Шинпачи болтался где-то внизу. Если популярному парню нравилось носить длинные распущенные волосы, то кого-то вроде Шинпачи это точно не касалось.  
– Эй, патлатый! – выпалила Кагура раньше, чем он озвучил всё это вслух.  
Кацура остановился, закинул на плечо бейсбольную биту и посмотрел в их сторону.  
– Простите, – сказал он вежливо, – вы это мне?  
– Нет, нет, что ты, – пробормотал Шинпачи, хватая Кагуру за руку и пытаясь оттащить в сторону. – Кагура-чан, пойдём!  
С тем же успехом он мог попытаться сдвинуть с места каменную стену.  
– Эй, – сказала Кагура, глядя на Кацуру снизу вверх, – ты зачем носишь парик по такой жаре?  
Она сказала это! Она действительно это сказала!  
– Кагура-чан! – взвыл Шинпачи. – Прекрати немедленно! Я… Я же твой босс, верно? Слушайся меня!  
Кагура небрежно ткнула его пальцем в лоб, так что, он не устоял на ногах и плюхнулся на землю. Похоже, слово «субординация» было ей незнакомо.  
Кацура наклонил голову, как-то напряжённо перехватив бейсбольную биту, и Шинпачи всерьёз перепугался.  
– Кацура, не слушай её, – попытался он исправить положение. – Она же из Китая, плохо говорит по-японски, она совсем другое имела в виду, она…  
Кацура поднял голову, и стало видно, что его щёки пылают румянцем.  
– Как ты узнала? – спросил он. – Это что, так бросается в глаза?  
– Чтоо?!  
– Да просто догадалась, – отмахнулась Кагура. – Не волнуйся, со стороны не заметно.  
«Первый парень школы носит парик!», подумал Шинпачи. Из всех удивительных событий последних дней это оказалось самым шокирующим.  
– А вы… – продолжил Кацура, застенчиво оглядываясь, – во что-то играли вместе?  
– Ага, – сказала Кагура, – в мафию. Очкарик – Босс. Уже смешно, да? А я – его Правая Рука, устрашающая Кагура-сама!  
– Звучит весело, – пробормотал Кацура нерешительно. Он совершенно не соответствовал своему имиджу!  
– Хочешь с нами? – спросил Гин-сан, возникая из ниоткуда. – У нас как раз недокомплект.  
– А можно?  
– Конечно! – радушно заявила Кагура. – Будешь моим помощником. Я буду звать тебя «Зура», а ты меня – «лидер».  
– Отлично, – пробормотал Гин-сан, чёркая в блокноте с белой обложкой. – Уже двое.

А вскоре появился и третий.  
Однажды Отае вернулась из супермаркета в сопровождении рослого парня в школьной форме, тащившего её покупки. Шинпачи с Кагурой и Зурой… то есть, Кацурой корпели в гостиной над домашкой. Хотя, правильнее сказать – корпел Шинпачи, а Кагура просто списывала из тетрадки Кацуры.   
– Чао! – сказала Отае, появляясь в дверях.  
– Ты неправильно это говоришь, сестрица, – пробормотала Кагура.  
– Смотрите, какого милого юношу я встретила по дороге, – Отае показала рукой на своего спутника.  
Тот вытянулся во фрунт и отрапортовал:  
– Кондо Исао! Приятно познакомиться!  
Имя показалось смутно знакомым, а Гин-сан, чья кудрявая голова внезапно показалась из-за спинки дивана, прояснил ситуацию.  
– Третий класс средней школы, – сказал он, поглядывая в белый планшетник. – Капитан клуба кендо.  
– Так точно, – подтвердил Кондо.  
– Кондо-кун хочет вступить в Вонголу, – пояснила Отае. – Можно сказать, я его завербовала.  
Шинпачи поперхнулся.  
– Вот так просто?! Э… семпай, ты уверен, что хочешь вступить в мафию?  
Кондо пожал плечами.   
– Ничего не знаю про мафию. Я хочу служить Отае-сан, вот и всё.  
Шинпачи прижал ладонь к лицу, но остальных, кажется, ничего не смущало.  
– Тяжело быть такой популярной, – притворно вздохнула Отае, бросая многозначительные взгляды в сторону дивана.   
– Да, да, ты очень помогла, – равнодушно сказал Гин-сан. – Эй, как там тебя, Кондо? Ты принят, поздравляю.  
– Ура! – с искренней радостью завопил Кондо. – Не знаю, чем вы тут занимаетесь, ребята, но обещаю, что приложу все усилия!.. Кстати, а что нужно делать?  
– Для начала помоги мне отнести сумки на кухню.  
– Есть, мэм!   
Шинпачи вздохнул – странных ребят вокруг него с каждым днём становилось всё больше. 

Хиджиката Тоширо, глава Дисциплинарного Комитета средней школы Кабукимори, ненавидел беспорядок и маленьких беззащитных зверюшек. Больших сильных зверей он тоже недолюбливал, да и к людям относился не так чтобы хорошо. В случае с Хиджикатой проще было сказать, что он любил – всего две вещи: майонез и дисциплину.   
Хиджиката не привык себя ограничивать, и если от поедания огромного количества майонеза на завтрак, обед и ужин страдал только его желудок, то жертвами его любви к дисциплине становились буквально все, кто оказывался в пределах досягаемости. Для Хиджикаты не было разницы, кому вломить – школьнику за опоздание или учителю за неправильно заполненный журнал. Так уж вышло, что его физическая подготовка выходила далеко за пределы нормы для среднестатистического подростка, а уж когда он брался за катану, то превращался в настоящего демона. Вопрос, откуда у обычного школьника взялась катана, в Кабукимори не обсуждался.   
Конечно, Хиджиката не был вездесущ, но его подчинённые, дюжие молодчики в чёрно-золотой форме ДК, бдительно следили за порядком, контролируя всё и вся. Со стороны могло показаться, что Дисциплинарный Комитет просто взял школу и всех, кто в ней находился, в плен. Абсолютно все, от самого распоследнего младшеклассника до директора, давно смирились с таким положением дел, справедливо полагая, что школа, это всего несколько часов в день, а шрамы остаются на всю жизнь.  
Со временем страсть Хиджикаты к порядку выплеснулась за пределы усмирённой школы и распространилась на прилегающие территории. В рекордные сроки Кабукимори из обычного в общем-то городка превратился в средоточие покоя и благолепия. Гопники поливали цветочки, алкоголики записывались в общества трезвости, а те якудза, кто ещё не успел сбежать, смирно гуляли по улицам, вежливо раскланиваясь с полицейскими. Полицейские в Кабукимори патрулировали дорожное движение и пухли от скуки, потому что идиотов, нарушающих ПДД, в городе давно не осталось. Единственным преступным элементом в Кабукимори был, как ни странно, сам Дисциплинарный Комитет, но на эту тему и в самом деле лучше не распространяться.  
Итак, жизнь Хиджикаты текла размеренно и неспешно, когда в городе начало происходить что-то странное. Во-первых, появилось слишком много приезжих. Во-вторых, все они почему-то кучковались вокруг Шимуры Шинпачи по прозвищу Очкарик, или даже Очки – Хиджиката не уточнял. Собственно, до сих пор он даже не подозревал о существовании Шимуры, но в последнее время его стало невозможно игнорировать.   
Для начала, рядом с ним появился раздражающий тип в белом костюме и с копной не менее белых лохм на башке. Встретив этого пижона в школе, Хиджиката даже растерялся, он не мог решить, что сильнее нарушает дисциплину – пижонский костюм, белая ящерка, соска на шее или сам факт присутствия постороннего в школе. В конце концов, Хиджиката решил, что беловолосый нарушает дисциплину самим фактом своего существования, и озвучил этот вывод коротким, но ёмким «Забью».  
– Так-так, – отозвался беловолосый, – Хиджиката Тоширо, как я понимаю? Очень даже неплохо, я с тобой ещё свяжусь.  
И исчез, словно его и не было.  
Хиджиката внёс пижона в свой – очень короткий – чёрный список и отправился на крышу, есть бенто с майонезом и полировать катану. Кажется, в ближайшее время она могла ему пригодится.  
Следом за придурком с соской появилась дамочка по имени Отае. Она гуляла по улицам скромного Кабукимори в вызывающей одежде и ходила в супермаркет, вырядившись в вечернее платье, чем сильно раздражала общественность. По крайней мере, женскую её часть – мужчины-то как раз были совсем не против.   
Вместе с ней в город прибыл небритый мужик в костюме коровы, который в рекордные сроки стал завсегдатаем всех городских баров. Напиваясь до чёртиков, он начинал рассказывать окружающим, что является коренным итальянцем, и что Мадао, это такое популярное в Италии имя. Хиджиката избил его пару раз, но это не помогло, так что, он решил оставить пьянчужку полиции. Им полезно было хоть немного поработать.  
Отае, Мадао и белобрысый пижон жили в доме у Шимуры. Непонятно, как все они выживали на социальное пособие сироты. Это было очень подозрительно.  
Вскоре их компания пополнилась ученицей из Китая, Кагурой. Она везде сопровождала Шимуру и называла себя его Правой Рукой. Это было ещё подозрительнее – Хиджиката представить не мог, с чего бы эта девчонка, отличающаяся удивительной силой, стала дружить с кем-то вроде Шимуры.  
А потом к ним присоединился Кацура Котаро, местная школьная знаменитость. До сих пор вокруг Шимуры собирались только приезжие, и Кацура стал первой жертвой среди местных. С чего бы самому популярному парню школы дружить с Очкариком, Хиджиката не знал, но всё это начинало всерьёз его раздражать.   
Тем более, что следующим членом этой шайки стал Кондо, глава школьного клуба кендо. Кендо Хиджиката уважал, и, хотя Кондо был странным даже по меркам Кабукимори, частичка этого уважения распространялась и на него.   
Похоже, что ситуация начала выходить из-под контроля. Надо было что-то предпринять, и Хиджиката даже почти собрался начать действовать… после плотного майонезного ланча и послеобеденного сна, конечно же, но так вышло, что Шимура пришёл к нему сам.  
– Хи-Хиджиката-сан, – проблеял он, остановившись на уважительном расстоянии, – можно с вами поговорить?  
Хиджиката так удивился, что даже приподнялся на локтях и внимательно посмотрел на Шимуру. Обычно к нему никто по своей воле не приходил – среди жителей Кабукимори самоубийц не было.   
Шимура воспринял молчание Хиджикаты как поощрение и торопливо заговорил, запинаясь на каждом слове:  
– Я ни в коем случае не стал бы вас беспокоить, но Гин-сан считает, что вы должны стать моим Хранителем. Я знаю, это глупо, мне жаль, что я вас потревожил, можно я уже пойду?  
– Стоять, – сказал Хиджиката, безошибочно вычленив из этой сумбурной речи главное. – Каким ещё Хранителем?  
Шимура смутился.  
– Ах, ну видите ли, я оказался наследником мафиозного клана, а Гин-сан – мой репетитор, который должен натаскать меня для роли босса. И он говорит, что я должен набрать себе Хранителей, почему-то шестерых. И ещё он говорит, что вы идеально подходите.  
Что ж, теперь всё прояснилось, все странности получили объяснение. То, что хлюпик-Шимура оказался мафиозным боссом, Хиджикату не удивило – как и все жители Японии, он смотрел аниме. Что касается «хранителей», то это, видимо, что-то вроде бодигардов, а значит, вскоре явятся серьёзные ребята, чтобы прикончить Шимуру, вот «репетитор» и спешит найти ему защитников. Сильные противники Хиджикату бесили – они отвлекали его от вдумчивого поедания майонеза и нарушали послеобеденный сон.  
– Хранителем не буду, – сказал он, укладываясь обратно, – но цветы на ваши похороны пришлю.  
Он почти сразу задремал и не слышал, как Шимура, облегчённо выдохнув, поспешил убежать.

Но покою не суждено было вернуться в Кабукимори. В один далеко не прекрасный день произошло жестокое нападение сразу на нескольких учеников средней школы. Все они были найдены совершенно голыми и связанными в стиле шибари. Бедняг развязали и доставили в психиатрическое отделение городской больницы – их рассудку был нанесён непоправимый ущерб. Все пострадавшие в один голос твердили что-то про ужасного садиста с красными глазами. Больше они ничего не помнили.   
К полудню в больницу доставили Кондо – так же как и остальных, его нашли раздетым и связанным. Хиджиката лично пришёл к нему в палату.  
– Ужасно, совершенно ужасно, – всхлипывал Кондо. – Этот гад напал со спины, раздел и связал меня… Сволочь, как он узнал, что я «М»?!  
– Гм, – сказал Хиджиката, – ты помнишь какие-нибудь особые приметы?  
– У него были красные глаза и холодные пальцы, – Кондо подумал, – и ещё буква «S» на футболке. Больше ничего не помню… Ну почему это должен был быть какой-то парень?! Почему не Отае-сан? Из неё получилась бы прекрасная доминантка…  
Кондо начал пускать пузыри, и Хиджиката поспешил покинуть его палату. Некоторые вещи даже он предпочитал не знать.  
Тем не менее, он получил важные сведения, и вычислить преступника теперь не составляло труда. Хиджиката проверил, легко ли вынимается катана из ножен, потом сел в патрульную машину, которую в своё время отжал у полицейских, включил мигалку и поехал в сторону выезда из города. Его план был прост и надёжен, как колесо – найти мерзавца, прикончить мерзавца. Ничего серьёзного, он рассчитывал вернуться к обеду.

– Это ужасно, – сказал Шинпачи, когда все они вышли из палаты Кондо. – Кто мог совершить такое?  
– Сумасшедший садист, сбежавший из BDSM-клуба? – предположила Кагура.  
– Почти угадала, – отозвался Гин-сан. – Мои агенты в Италии связались со мной. Окита Сого, опасный несовершеннолетний преступник, недавно сбежал из мафиозной тюрьмы Вендикаре.  
– Что это за тюрьма?  
Гин-сан неопределённо помахал рукой.  
– Азкабан для мафиози.  
Шинпачи представил себе дементоров в шляпах и с пистолетами.  
– Не отвлекайся. Суть в том, что Окита очень опасен. Говорят, что он иллюзионист, но это наверняка враньё. Ещё говорят, что он садист, а вот это чистая правда. Согласно моей информации, сбежав из тюрьмы, он направился прямиком сюда.  
– Но почему?  
– Сам подумай, – Гин-сан утомлённо закатил глаза. – Не здесь ли живёт наследник самого могущественного клана мафии?  
– Но что я ему сделал?!  
– Думаю, он хочет захватить твоё тело. Говорят, у него есть какая-то особая техника, благодаря которой он сначала имеет людей прямо в мозг, а потом они становятся его послушными марионетками. Получив власть над тобой, он получит власть и над Вонголой, а это уже угроза всему миру.  
Шинпачи едва не поседел от ужаса – такая ответственность его совсем не радовала. Гин-сан безжалостно продолжал:  
– И он уже сделал свой ход – сегодня были выведены из строя сильнейшие люди в Намимори – в основном спортсмены, а также наш Кондо. Если следовать этой логике, то следующим должен быть…  
– Зура! – вдруг воскликнула Кагура. – Где Зура?  
– Я здесь, лидер, – послышался слабый голос Кацуры, и они поспешили на зов.  
Едва увидев Кацуру, Шинпачи проявил чудеса реакции и успел закрыть ладонями глаза Кагуры. Может, она и была знаменитостью в мире мафии, но всё равно оставалась юной девушкой, и видеть такое ей не следовало. Кацура, совершенно голый, лежал на полу, жестоко связанный в лучших традициях шибари.  
– Хреново, – сказал Гин-сан, – на тебя тоже напали, Зура?  
– Что? – Кацура с трудом приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на них. – Нет, это я сам. Мне стало интересно – что это за шибари такое, и я… немного увлёкся. Не могли бы вы меня развязать, а то руки уже затекли.  
Гин-сан перешагнул через него и пошёл дальше. Шинпачи поспешил следом, волоча за собой Кагуру. Жалобные крики Кацуры они проигнорировали.  
– Так что же нам делать с этим Окитой? – спросил Шинпачи, с беспокойством заглядывая в лицо репетитору. – Надо позвонить в полицию… или лучше сразу в Интерпол?  
– Конечно же, нет! Ты сам справишься с ним, как и полагается боссу.  
– Я?!  
– Отлично! – обрадовалась Кагура. – Наконец-то я смогу себя проявить. Расслабься, Очкарик, этого садиста я беру на себя.  
– Не называй меня так! И вообще, мы даже не знаем, где он прячется.  
– Знаем, – невозмутимо ответил Гин-сан. – Мои агенты всё мне сообщили. Он засел в парке развлечений Кокуё, который находится за городом. Так что, зайдём домой за Мадао и вперёд.  
– А Мадао нам зачем? Он тоже будет драться?   
– Нет, конечно, он понесёт корзинки с едой.  
– Корзинки… Постойте, вы что, на пикник собрались?!  
Гин-сан и Кагура переглянулись, а потом посмотрели на Шинпачи чуть ли не с жалостью.  
– Что за глупые вопросы. Какой смысл идти в парк развлечений, если не для того, чтобы устроить пикник!

Хиджиката пнул бесчувственное тело, освобождая себе путь. Кажется, это был последний. Судя по тёплой встрече, он не ошибся в своих предположениях и нашёл логово врага. Он обнажил катану и ногой выбил высокие двойные двери.  
В пустом, заброшенном помещении из мебели был только диван, стоявший на возвышении. На диване сидел некто, поблёскивая красными глазами.  
– Мва-ха-ха, – сказал некто без особого восторга. – Хиджиката Тоширо, я полагаю.  
– А ты кто? – осведомился Хиджиката. Не то, чтобы ему было интересно, но порядок есть порядок.   
– Окита Сого, новый хозяин Кабукимори.  
Хиджиката даже задумался, вносить ли нового знакомого в свой чёрный список. В конце концов, это было пустой формальностью, ведь Окита Сого в ближайшие пять минут всё равно должен был стать трупом.  
– Кстати, – сказал Окита, – мне интересно. Как ты меня нашёл?  
Хиджиката дёрнул плечом.   
– Свидетель запомнил букву «S» у тебя на футболке. S это Супермэн. Супермэн – это парк развлечений. А такой парк у нас один.  
– Офигенная логическая цепочка, – пробормотал Окита. – Особенно учитывая, что «S» это Садист.   
Хиджиката решил, что зря тратит время.  
– Стой смирно, – велел он. – Сейчас я тебя убью.  
Окита широко улыбнулся.

– А вот и мы! – Кагура вбежала внутрь развлекательного центра Кокуё и разочарованно огляделась.  
Кто-то поработал до них – тут и там валялись бездыханные тела в защитного цвета школьной форме. Кагура выругалась и взбежала наверх по лестнице, приготовившись эффектно выбить двери в логово врага. Увы, двери тоже были уже выбиты.  
Посреди пустого, заброшенного помещения неподвижно лежал Хиджиката Тоширо, а на нём, как на лавке, сидел красноглазый парень в футболке с буквой «S» на груди.  
– Хиджиката-сан?! – выпалил Шинпачи. – Ты его победил?!  
– Нет, конечно, – фыркнул красноглазый, бывший ни кем иным, как Окитой Сого. – Ещё не хватало тратить время на драки. Я заранее отравил его майонез, так что, оставалось только дождаться результата. Он меня так бесит, даже убивать его не хочу. Лучше сделаю своим рабом и буду отрабатывать на нём технику шибари.  
– Как подло! – ахнул Шинпачи.  
– Не тебе говорить о подлости, Мистер Мафиози, – парировал Окита. – Итак, значит ты и есть Шимура Шинпачи, будущий Десятый Вонгола? Я тебя другим представлял.  
– Извините, – смутился Шинпачи.  
– Ничего, и так сойдёт. Постой в сторонке, пока я буду убивать твоих жалких спутников.  
– Гин-сан! – панически крикнул Шинпачи.  
Его репетитор удобно устроился на диване – они с Мадао открыли корзинку для пикника и были заняты тем, что выкладывали еду и выпивку.  
– Сейчас не время для пикника, Гин-сан!  
– Посторонись-ка, Очкарик, – сказала Кагура, – я сама тут разберусь.  
– О, – протянул Окита, лениво поднимаясь на ноги. – Моим первым противником будешь ты? Даже не надейся, что я тебя пощажу, только потому, что ты девчо...  
Кагура выстрелила в него из зонтика. Окита ловко уклонился, и выстрел попал в неуспевшего убраться с линии огня Шинпачи. Окита вытащил откуда-то базуку, вскинул её на плечо и выстрелил в Кагуру. Та бросилась в сторону, а заряд пришёлся прямо в едва поднявшегося на ноги Шинпачи.  
– Защищаешь подчинённых своим телом? Да ты настоящий босс! – одобрил Гин-сан, жуя роллы.  
– Выпьем за это, – предложил Мадао, разливая саке по пиалам.  
Кагура бросилась вперёд, занося зонтик над головой, но Окита успел защититься базукой. Некоторое время они обменивались ударами, а потом отбросили оружие в сторону и покатились по полу, царапаясь и лягаясь.  
– Май-о-нез…  
С пола поднималась жуткая, источающая лиловую ауру фигура. Это был Хиджиката, бледный, шатающийся и очень злой. Катана валялась в стороне, поэтому он просто отвесил Оките подзатыльник.  
– Ай, больно же!  
– Ты посмел осквернить мой майонез! – Хиджиката схватил Окиту за ухо и хорошенько встряхнул.  
– Прекрати, я больше не буду! – Окита схватился за распухшее ухо. – Как ты вообще на ногах стоишь?!  
– Ты плохо знаешь людей, Окита-кун, – значительно сказал Гин-сан. – Даже слабые и невинные находят в себе силы для сражения, когда речь идёт о самом дорогом. Что уж говорить об упоротых ублюдках вроде него.  
В комнату вошли несколько дементоров в шляпах и с пистолетами.  
– Мы Вендиче, стражи Вендикаре, – сообщили они. – Мы пришли, чтобы вернуть сбежавшего заключенного.  
– Вот чёрт, – пробормотал Окита удручённо, – я же ещё не захватил мир. Да что там мир, я ещё даже не на всех аттракционах покатался.  
– Предлагаю сделку, – оживился Гин-сан. – Станешь Хранителем Шинпачи, а я отмажу тебя перед этими ребятами.   
Окита сделал вид, что размышляет.  
– Только если предоставите жилплощадь, – сказал он наконец, – а то здесь ни отопления, ни удобств.  
– По рукам. Будешь жить в доме Шинпачи.  
– Мне нужна отдельная комната.  
– Хорошо, – легко согласился Гин-сан. – Поселим тебя в комнате Шинпачи, а он и на диване в гостиной поспит – тоже тренировка для закалки характера.  
– Убью вас всех позже, – мрачно сказал Хиджиката, – а сейчас мне нужно срочно вернуться в город – проверить свои запасы майонеза.  
– Да ничего я с ними не сделал, – буркнул Окита, – только в бенто отраву подсыпал.  
Хиджиката не удостоил его ответом.  
– Эй, эй, Хиджиката-кун, – вскинулся Гин-сан. – Не уходи, постой. Как насчёт того, чтобы тоже стать Хранителем Шинпачи?  
– Не интересуюсь.  
– Ну, Хиджиката-кун, подожди! У тебя же машина, чудесная и наверняка вместительная. Неужели ты заставишь нас пешком топать до города?  
– Пф.  
Хиджиката вышел, за ним поспешил Гин-сан, за ним зигзагообразно потащился уже набравшийся Мадао, следом, толкаясь, пинаясь и обмениваясь злобными взглядами, ушли Кагура и Окита. Даже Вендиче куда-то подевались. В пыльном разгромленном помещении остался только бесчувственный Шинпачи, про которого все как-то забыли.  
В себя он пришёл из-за какого-то тихого, но резкого писка.  
– Анпан!  
Шинпачи приоткрыл глаза и как в тумане увидел серенького заморенного воробушка, скакавшего прямо перед его лицом. «А вот и глюки», сонно подумал Шинпачи. Насколько ему было известно, воробьи не разговаривают.  
– Анпан! – отчётливо чирикнул воробей и взлетел.  
Шинпачи попытался посмотреть ему вслед, но стоило двинуться, как всё тело пронзила боль, и он снова отрубился.

Эпилог

Каждое утро в Кабукимори, как правило, было пропитано тишиной и покоем. На дом Шимуры Шинпачи это правило не распространялось.   
Друзья, подчинённые и нахлебники Шинпачи собрались за одним столом, чтобы позавтракать. Готовила Отае, поэтому завтрак традиционно превращался в марафон выживания.  
– Лидер, – прошептал Кацура, – можно мне немного риса?  
Кагура, захватившая рисоварку в личное пользование, повернулась к нему и не заметила, как Окита высыпал в её рис целый пакетик табаско.   
Отае с ложечки кормила Гин-сана странной чёрной субстанцией, которую она почему-то называла омлетом.  
– Отае-сан, – протянул отчаянно ревнующий Кондо. – Вы так здорово готовите, мне очень нравится! Можно ещё порцию?  
– Да, конечно, – равнодушно отозвалась Отае, – возьми там, на плите. Ну же, Гин-сан, открой ротик.  
Гин-сан, привязанный к стулу, мычал что-то протестующее, не размыкая губ.   
Шинпачи вошёл на кухню, обозрел эту безрадостную картину, тяжело вздохнул и взялся наводить порядок.   
– Кацура, не надо попрошайничать, я поделюсь с тобой бенто. Кагура-чан, пожалуйста, не ешь этот рис, а ты Окита-кун не делай так больше – ты же на испытательном сроке. Мадао… Почему ты пьёшь саке?! Тебе же пять лет!  
– Это молоко, – басом ответил Мадао, подливая себе в кружку подозрительно-прозрачную жидкость.  
– Анпан!  
Серый воробушек влетел в открытое окно, сделал круг под потолком и приземлился на стол.  
– Вот ты где, тварь пернатая!  
Следом за птичкой на подоконник вскочил Хиджиката с обнажённой катаной в руках. Все, наученные горьким опытом, шарахнулись в разные стороны, сверкнула сталь, и обеденный стол развалился на две почти равные половинки.   
– Анпан! – воробей невредимым взлетел к потолку и приземлился на крышу буфета.  
Хиджиката выдернул катану из обломков стола и направился следом за своей жертвой, но Шинпачи выскочил вперёд, загораживая буфет своим телом.  
– Хиджиката-сан, ну что вы, в самом деле, – зачастил он. – Это же просто птичка.  
– Эта птичка нагадила в мой майонез!  
Окита заржал так, что чуть не свалился со стула.  
– Э… он это не со зла, я уверен, – на всякий случай сказал Шинпачи. Он и сам не знал, кого имеет в виду – воробья или Окиту. – А у меня как раз есть майонез. Не хотите попробовать?  
– Хм, – сказал Хиджиката. – Дешёвка какая-нибудь?  
Но катану в ножны вложил.  
– Нет, что вы! Очень хороший, дорогой майонез!  
С тех пор как Хиджиката, пусть и неофициально, сделался его Хранителем, майонез стал постоянным гостем в холодильнике Шинпачи. Он воспринимал его не как продукт, а как жизненную необходимость – вроде аптечки или пожарной сигнализации.  
Так как стол и вместе с ним ужасный омлет были погублены, все переместились в гостиную пить чай. Воробей переместился вместе с ними.  
– Кстати, – сказал Кацура, – а как ты его назвал?   
Хиджиката нахмурился.  
– Никак. Это не моя птица.  
– Но он так тебя полюбил, – влез Кондо. – Везде за тобой летает.  
– Предлагаю назвать его Хиджи-бёрдом, – объявил Окита, гаденько ухмыляясь.  
– Даже не думай.  
– Его будут звать Джимми, – сказал Гин-сан. – И хватит об этом.  
Такого тона от него никогда никто не слышал, и в гостиной воцарилась напряжённая тишина. Только новоявленный Джимми беззаботно чирикал, сидя на люстре.  
– У меня для вас пренеприятное известие, – сообщил Гин-сан, не отрываясь от навороченного айфона, подозрительно серебристого цвета. – Кажется, я облажался.  
Шинпачи не поверил своим ушам. Услышать такое от его всегда уверенного в себе репетитора казалось немыслимым.  
– Точнее, я немного ошибся, – тут же поправил себя Гин-сан, с немыслимой скоростью что-то набирая. Похоже, он вёл оживлённую переписку. – Оказывается, я должен был приехать не в Кабукимори, к Шимуре Шинпачи по прозвищу Очкарик, а в Намимори, к Саваде Цунаёши по прозвищу Никчёмный Цуна. Всего-то парой букв ошибся.  
– Парой?! Да тут вообще нет ни одной похожей буквы! Как можно было так ошибиться?!  
– Надо же, – протянул Окита, – а ведь тот GPS-навигатор с самого начала показался мне подозрительным. Он был на немецком. И показывал только карту Германии.  
Шинпачи вцепился в собственные волосы и зажмурился. Неужели всё это было ошибкой?!   
Всё…   
Это?   
Он поднял голову и огляделся, чувствуя, как в душе зарождается надежда.  
– Так я не наследник Вонголы? – сказал он радостно. – Меня не нужно тренировать, избивать и кормить омлетом?   
– Вообще-то, нет, – ответил Гин-сан. – Но с другой стороны, я что, зря потратил два месяца своей жизни?  
Шинпачи заморгал.  
– То есть?  
Гин-сан превратил Садахару из айфона в указку и наставил её на Шинпачи.  
– Нарекаю тебя Десятым Вонголой! – объявил он.  
Отае и Кагура зааплодировали.  
– Но… но… Так же нельзя!  
– Когда ты – лучший в мире киллер, всё можно, – снисходительно отозвался Гин-сан. – Теперь поговорим о более важных вещах. Удачно, что все собрались. Дело в том, что есть ещё один наследник – Такасуги, глава элитного отряда убийц «Вария». В тех случаях, когда возникает спор о наследовании, правила Вонголы таковы – наследники и их Хранители должны сражаться друг с другом в поединках один на один. Победитель получает символ власти, Кольца Вонголы, и становится Боссом.  
У Шинпачи в голове царил хаос, мысли путались от обилия информации, но даже так, он сумел найти главное несоответствие.  
– Но эти… убийцы, они ведь отправятся в Намимори, к настоящему наследнику, ведь так?   
– Об этом не волнуйся, – Гин-сан торжествующе улыбнулся. – Я уже связался с ними, сообщил, что их сведения неверны, и что настоящий наследник – ты.  
– Что ты наделал?!!  
– Отлично! – заявила Кагура, – Чисто сработано, Гин-чан!  
– Кажется, будет весело, – Кацура улыбнулся, тряхнув волосами.  
– Я ничего не понял, но я сделаю, что угодно, чтобы защитить Отае-сан!  
– Это так мило, Кондо-кун. Хочешь ещё омлета?  
– Новые противники, – зловеще хмыкнул Окита. – Хорошо, я давно не практиковался в шибари.  
– Новые противники, – зевнул Хиджиката. – Скукота. Если они будут нарушать порядок, я их просто прикончу.  
Мадао пьяно икнул, Джимми чирикнул. Все просто лопались от энтузиазма. Шинпачи растерянно огляделся, не понимая – то ли все сошли с ума, то ли наоборот, это с ним что-то не так.  
– Да что с вами такое?! – взвыл он в отчаянии, но на него как всегда никто не обратил внимания.

Далеко отсюда, в другом городе, другом округе, на другом острове – вообще в другой части страны, простой японский школьник, Савада Цунаёши, спешил в школу, зажав в зубах тост. Единственной проблемой в его жизни был соседский пекинес, а единственным переживанием – безответная влюблённость в Кёко-тян. Он даже не подозревал, как ему повезло.


End file.
